


Pink is the Colour of Love & Loss

by McKayRulez



Series: Spineven [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Kissing, Love Confessions, Moving On, Other, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 03:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Those left behind by Pink Diamond, (a son with her responsibilities, and a playmate left in the cold) turn to each other to move forward in life together.





	Pink is the Colour of Love & Loss

Steven awoke to quiet sobs. 

Bleary eyed, he peered into the early morning light, and caught the sight of Spinel’s back. 

“Spinel?” He murmured confused, causing her to freeze in place, as he wiped away the sleep from his eyes and sat up yawning. 

“I.. I didn’t mean to wake ya.” Her voice was strained with sorrow. “Sorry..” She mumbled. 

His bare feet touched the cold floor and a shiver went through him, waking him up. 

He walked over to her, and when he finally saw her face he saw the stream of tears and quickly wrapped his arms around her. “What’s wrong?”

She looked up, and he followed her gaze to the painting of his mother that she was standing in front of. 

“I.. I wish I could see her one last time.” Spinel admitted quietly. 

He nodded in understanding. He had had the same feeling for most of his life, but of just wanting to meet her. 

She shook her head. “Just to.. Just to get everything off my chest.” She touched her upside down gem heart. “I keep having these angry thoughts of all the things I want to say, but I know I’ll never get to say any of them..” 

He looked down at her, then slid his hands up her waist and arms, and grabbed her hand on top of hers that rested on her heart. 

“I have an idea.” 

There was a question in her eyes but he said nothing, just led her to the temple door. His mothers cloud room appeared and Spinel peered around the pink fluffy air in confused wonder. 

“What is this place?” 

“This was her room.. Whatever I think will appear…” He looked ahead of them and an image of his mother in her Diamond form appeared. 

Spinel’s eyes widened in horror. The intense longing she had once had, she realized was gone. Now in it’s empty place was the trauma, flooding over her sickeningly. 

“Maybe.. Maybe confronting this will help you move past it?” Steven suggested, though honestly he wasn’t sure if this was a good idea.. But given he was the walking embodiment of his mother’s gemstone and there were reminders of Pink everywhere, (let alone the other Diamonds singing about her all the time), there really was no escape from Pink anywhere. 

Spinel opened her mouth to speak, no, to yell at the figment, but no words came out. Instead her eyes were glued on the gemstone. 

Steven watched Spinel’s expression confused and it quickly looked as if something had suddenly hit her so hard it slapped her in the face. Her body unraveled onto the floor like noodles and she sobbed. 

He knelt down to her, suddenly more awake and more worried that he had in fact done the wrong thing. He held her tightly and she sobbed shakily into his chest. 

“I’m sorry.” He apologized and abolished the cloud figment with great disdain. He ran a calming hand over her back in circles. 

She laid her forehead against his shoulder and shook her head. “No. Don’t be.. Th-thank you for trying..” She looked down, then after a moment backed up and looked him in his eyes, their faces close. “I just.. I just realized.. Even getting what I wanted would.. Would be stupid and selfish.” She looked down at his gem, and hesitantly reached out and almost touched it, but instead hovered just above it. She looked back up to his eyes. “You would be gone and I.. I don’t want you to be gone..” Her tone of voice peaked with emotion and she barely dared to breathe. 

Steven gazed at her with a strange feeling in his chest. “Spinel…”

“I.. I love you Steven.” 

He paused, just looking at her in wonder with made her worried, but her fear was suddenly cast aside as he strengthened his grasp around her and kissed her. 

Her shock at the feeling being reciprocated instead of shunned or avoided, caused her jaw to drop, and Steven took that advantage with his tongue. 

Her eyes fluttered briefly stunned, before she finally closed them and kissed him back with more passion. 

By the time they parted, Steven was out of breath, cheeks flushed, eyes slightly unfocused. His heart beat loudly in his ears. 

“Spinel?” 

“Yeah?” She responded in a dazed, dreamily voice.

“I love you too.” 

“Wowie.” Her head was tilted back, exposing her neck, so Steven reached out and ran soft kisses down it. She hummed and the sweet feeling. She loved being touched, after so long without any stimulation of any kind. All the while, her eyes followed the gently drifting pink clouds floating all around them. “I heard your spit does wonders, Steven.. but I think..” She giggled nervously. “Golly, I think it made me actually high.” She chuckled. “I coulda sworn you said you love me.” 

He glanced up from her throat, cheeks warm. “I did.” 

She paused, eyes fluttering for a bit, then finally looked down at his face. “You shouldn’t say such a thing to a lady lightly..” She flushed. 

Steven gazed back at her. “I love you.” He repeated, then smiled. “Isn’t that swell?” 

Her eyes tickled with tears and Steven’s smile dropped. He reached up and touched her cheek concerned. “What’s wrong?” 

She shook her head, smiled and sniffled. “Nothing Steven.. I’m happy…” She sighed wistfully, looking ahead of her at nothing in particular. Feeling her body uncoil to his touch, and her gem heart felt warm. “Really happy.” She sniffled more tears of joy. She looked back at him. “I forgot what it felt like.” She admitted, then settled herself against his touch, yearning for any and all contact given, as he went back to kissing her neck.


End file.
